


Christmas Advent Calendar Drabbles

by Shazzy0514, TheKatieHoltCult



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzy0514/pseuds/Shazzy0514, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatieHoltCult/pseuds/TheKatieHoltCult
Summary: This is my Christmas Advent Calendar. Instead of the usual chocolates and toys, this one is filled with drabbles of Fantastic Beasts. But beware, there are spoilers lurking here and there. So come and open up.  Couldn't have done it without writer and irl friend Didi. Her Tumblr- http://didiroze.tumblr.com/





	1. Hot Chocolate

The steam floated out of the cup on a bench,spiraling up into the air, disappearing into the cold of the winter. The whole cafe tinted brown with an art deco aesthetic. The two of them took their seats on elegant shell chair in the swanky waiting room of the cafe.

“Sorry sweethearts we are little full” A short but wide woman gleamed at the pairing, her brunette updo not budging. Tina glanced up at Newt, a smile spread across her face. For someone normally as direct and serious she seemed to beam with joy like a glowing sign on a street in Chinatown. Despite the shivering air Newt felt warm to see Tina so happy.

“I w-would not mind sitting outside”. 

“Will do” The short lady with the updo took two menus and directed the two to metal seats outside. 

“Okay darlins, what would you like to drink”. Newt looked somewhat embarrassed but overwhelmed all at once. Going out with a girl was not usual for him especially not a girl like Tina. 

The two ordered their hot chocolate and shifted their metal seats closer to each other, making markings in the wintery snow. They looked at the reflection of the christmas lights in each other's eyes. Silence fell for a moment. 

“So, the book” the mood changed in an instance and the silence was broken. 

“Ahh..yes. Sorry one second” Newt fumbled around in his bag looking for the book he had been working on. “I-It's not really finished yet...but here is what I have”. 

Tina took the pile of paper bonded together with tape. “This does not look like a book to me”. A confused look replaced her previously excited face. 

“No, no its a manuscript” The side of his mouth bumped into an awkward smile. Tina simply responded with a smirk back, hers plastered with more confidence though. 

After a while of flipping through the pages and discussing the various facts and information Tina's teeth began to clatter. Newts head swiveled in her direction. 

“Would you like to borrow my scarf?” The scarf rolled off his neck and he gently handed it to Tina. Tina, being a self proclaimed ‘independent’, refused the kind gesture and tried to hold her head high. 

“You really should take it, I d-don’t need it all that much, I don't want you getting sick”. Her now extremely pale and cold hands took the scarf and all though she would not admit it she felt the warmest she had in a long time. Newt laughed at the triumph. Tina moved closer. Her head leant on Newt’s shoulder and snow fell on her nose. Maybe it was just from the cold but both of their cheeks had turned a gentle red.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon, both of us were very busy with schoolwork and my friend Didi is going to move soon so she has to pack :(. Well, I hope this will make up for not writing in a few days

It wasn’t really a date, the two of them liked to think. It was more of catching up with each other, throwing hints around about their feelings. There was the occasional jealousy of Leta from Tina. 

It was nice, having a stroll in the park after breakfast. Tina had a day off and was very insistent on spending it with him. After all, he was going back to England in a few months to be there for the publishing of the book. She wanted to spend as much time with him, even if Newt regarded he a just a friend. 

“How is it back being an Auror?”

“Huh?” Tina broke away from her train of thoughts

“I-I said how is it back being an Auror for MACUSA after the whole ficaso in- ”

Suddenly a snowball hit his on the back, silencing him. It didn’t hurt that much, but it did sting his wounds with the coldness of the snow. 

He whipped around to catch the culprit with one in mind. After all, he knew that it would be them since no one else would so something so freely.

Newt spotted the kids running around, laughing happily and dancing victoriously that they had hit someone. Being frightened was not in their emotions since they were armed and ready. If you annoyed them, you will definitely be bombed with snowballs. 

Striding a few long steps, he reached the children in question.   
“So…which one of you threw that?” he started to bend down to reach the height of them. A moment of silenced past. Nobody said a thing.” Well, if none of you are going to own up, it means I have to engage into…”

“A snowball fight!”

Newt threw what was in his hand and it whizzed into the air. It flew until it had hit them and that was what started a full blown war. 

Tina, not wanting to be a part of this sat down on the partially frozen bench. She knew she would freeze, but it was better than standing up and have a higher chance of getting hit by the snowballs. 

Watching him play with children reminded her of him looking after his creatures. The magic zoologist had the same expression, the same carefulness when he was taking care and not harming them in any way. Of course, this made Porpentina thinking about being more than a friend to Newt. Perhaps someday, perhaps someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Tina woke up suddenly, sweating and panting. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but the occasional car horn would be heard. It wasn’t a nightmare, no, it was something even worse.

“Are you ok Tina?” Queenie asked, popping her head through the door “You woke me up with all that. Wait… are you sick?”

The older Goldstein shot a glare towards Queenie. Although Tina was grateful to have a sister like hers, she sometimes did not want to feel vulnerable to the world. When they both grew up, Tina looked after both of them, being older and…

“Teenie, stop it, please. You will only make it worse.”

Tina sat up in her bed, creaking whenever she moved. She tried to move as slow as possible so she wouldn’t wake up the man sleeping in the suitcase outside. When she finally got up, propped a pillow towards the headboard, she opened her mouth.

“I’m not tha.. that sick,” she rasped, “I’m fine, just go back to sleep”

“Certainly not. Listen to your voice, you have a sore throat. You need to drink some water first.”

“But..” Teenie started.

“I’ll make some hot cocoa”

Tina stopped. She knew that Queenie’s hot cocoa was legendary. Back in Ilvermorny, everyone would fight over just to have one sip. She was weighing her decisions. 

“Fine, but after that…”

“...and after some of Beruke’s Aspirin and then you can have hot cocoa. Yes? Ok, I’ll go make some now.” Queenie kissed Tina’s forehead and then closed the door behind her, careful not to make a creak when walking on the floorboard. After all, who wanted an angry Auror who has an angry magizoologist trailing behind without much sleep


	5. Chapter One : Slow Dance

A/N : Hi, What is up Ao3 dwellers ( what an opening ). I am so super duper sorry for not writing anything in the last week...or so. I have been in the the process of moving which I believe Sharon has already told you ( thanks Shaz ). Anyway I am back now...so thats good...I mean for me I think...I don't know what your opinions on me are. Anyhow I should be on top of writing now that I am on winter break and if I am not...well you have permission to pester me. Okay this is a short one but I hope you enjoy the story :D.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queenie paced round the kitchen, the pots and pans shaking and she jump around on the timber floors. The room only lit by a fireplaces where the coal bloomed into sparks. An off car horn barley silenced her roaring music.

She spun, one foot following the other, meeting at the click of her heels. The jazzy music stopped and she could hear the closing of the door. Jacob smiled at the sight of Queenie whipping around the room and using each kitchen appliance as a dance partner.

Queenie twirled around, her dress and necklace moving with the spin. She rushed over to Jacob grabbing him by the hand, “You know how to dance right? Of course you do!” She smiled over at Jacob holding a quick glance.

Still pulling Jacob in her left hand she turned on the upbeat music in an instance and dragged Jacob to the centre of the kitchen pushing away the wooden dining table and making a dance floor.

“Come on Jacob it's easy” She jumped on to the floor jolting Jacob who until then had not said anything.

Queenie made the steps look like a piece of cake. She glided keeping in perfect time with the music. She raised a pitiful eyebrow as she peered over at Jacob who was falling over his feat and struggling to turn quite as smoothly as herself. 

“Okay, How about we try something else” Queenie bubbled with a smile and quaint mischievous spark in her eye. She fidgeted with the record player and with a click a slow song eased into the wooden room. The echoey sounds bouncing off the wooden walls.

Queenie reached out for Jacob's hand. He willingly took it, his hand shaking with nerves.   
  
“Okay now sidestep...the other side...okay now you're getting it”.

Unnoticed the pair began to move closer and closer until Queenies golden hair rested gently on Jacob's shoulder as the two swayed to the rhythm peacefully.

Despite Jacobs silence through the whole ordeal they both knew exactly what each other were thinking.


End file.
